Harry Potter And The Secret Of The Necklace
by Heathz
Summary: Pre-OOTP Harry's 5th year full of darkness. love and Hate. Old friendships die and others evolve. Harry finds out a secret which will change his life forever
1. A Close Escape

Harry Potter and the Secret  
Of the necklace  
  
Chapter One A Close Escape  
  
Harry awoke with a start his face dripping in cold sweat. He thought about his dream it had been like all the others, about his godfather Sirius Black, this time he had dreamt that the Dementors had caught him. Harry looked at the clock it read 07:00 slowly he started to get dressed; he looked into the mirror and what he saw looking back at him scared him but not enough to make him change it. Looking back at him was a boy so thin you could count his ribs, so short he looked more like twelve than fifteen. To put it nicely he looked dead, his skin was pale, his hair looked messier than usual even his eyes had lost their look of innocence and had stopped sparkling. As he tried to brush his hair out of his eyes he caught sight of his scar he detested it for him it was a symbol of a past he would rather forget.  
  
You see Harry wasn't a normal boy he was a wizard. Fresh from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he and his scar were famous. You see it was this scar that made Harry even more unusual even for a wizard. This was because at the tender age of one Harry had somehow survived a curse (by one of the most feared wizards of all times...Lord Voldemort. He was so feared most would not even speak his name they called him You-Know-Who or he who must not be named.) A curse that had killed many people before. No one really knows what happened on that night or why Harry escaped with only a lightning scar while his parents died. Though one thing they do know is that the spell rebounded on Voldemort and he escaped barely alive and that he has been after Harry ever since. Harry sat down on his bed and thought about the last time he had faced Voldemort. It had been at the Twizard Tournament he had seen his friend Cedric Diggory die before his eyes. He still dreamt about this two weeks later over and over again the dreaded words kill the spare would be repeated in his head. He hated Voldemort if it wasn't for him Harry would have been living with his parents not the Dursley's and he would be normal (well as normal as you can be being a wizard). He would be loved and cared about; he would have somewhere he could actually call home, he would be just plain Harry not The- Boy-Who-Lived but no there was no chance of that for Harry Potter instead he was condemned to be hating by his relatives and worshiped by most of the wizarding world.  
  
Though there was one person Harry had and that was his godfather Sirius Black. Sirius had been in Azkaban the wizarding prison for a crime he had not committed, but he had escaped and was now on the run. Harry loved him more than anything in the world, he was his father and brother all in one, when things got bad he could always think of Sirius and the home he would have with him when he was freed. He had only known him for just over a year but already he couldn't imagine life without him. Harry had been sending Sirius daily owls, but Harry was still worried that the Dementors would find him, Oh well at least I'm escaping the Dursleys in a couple of days he thought as pulled the letter that had arrived last night out of his pocket,  
  
Dear Harry,  
We don't think it is safe for you to stay at the Dursley's so I will pick you up at ten on Saturday.  
From Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked out the window he thought he had heard barking. He was shocked at what he saw there sitting on the back lawn was a big black dog. "Sirius," Harry exclaimed quietly.  
  
Harry heard a loud popping noise and the dog had disappeared. Then he heard it again but this time it was coming from behind him. He turned round his mouth dropped open in shock there standing behind him was Sirius in his human form.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked running up to him to hug him.  
  
"No time to say we have to get out of here and quick," Sirius replied returning the hug but not noticing that Harry was limping and his one arm was at a funny angle.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look Harry deatheaters have been spotted a couple of streets away now grab your trunk and Hedwig and lets go," replied Sirius hastily.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and headed down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"No Harry we had better use Floo powder or they'll catch us," Sirius shouted.  
  
Harry heard Sirius mutter something under his breath; next minute Harry saw the fire fly across the room. He was worried that it would wake the Dursleys.  
  
"Where are we going Sirius" Harry asked ignoring the movement from his aunt and uncle's bedroom.  
  
"The Burrow you will be safe there," Sirius replied as he put Harry's trunk in the fire he had just made. "Harry hurry their nearly here," shouted Sirius looking out the window.  
  
Harry walked into the fire and sprinkled some Floo powder while shouting the Burrow, Sirius followed just as the Deatheaters approached the door. Harry stumbled as he exited the Weasley's fireplace, knocked a chair, which skidded, across the kitchen before falling with a bang. Harry fell hitting his head hard on the floor before he blacked out. 


	2. Check Up

> Chapter Two Check Up  
  
Harry slowly became aware of a voice talking to him but he could not recognise the voice.
> 
> "Harry please wake up don't leave me your all I've got. Please don't die if you do there will be no reason for me to live I will hand myself to the dementors I love you Harry I cant lose you as well," the voice was saying. Harry recognised the voice as Sirius'.
> 
> Harry wanted to tell Sirius that he was alright, not to worry and he would kill him if handed himself to the Dementors. Harry tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He started to panic what's happened to me am I dead. Someone help me, he tried to shout but he couldn't do that either. Fawkes he thought, he always comes when I need him. Harry concentrated hard on Fawkes all of a sudden the song of the phoenix filled his mind and then he felt his stomach being filled with something hot and sweet. He tried again to open his eyes but this time he succeeded. He saw Sirius sitting at the end of his bed holding Harry's hand and crying, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't slept in days
> 
> "Sirius," Harry called squeezing Sirius' hand.
> 
> Only a whisper came out but this was just enough to catch Sirius's attention.
> 
> "Harry, your alive" he exclaimed jumping up and hugging Harry, causing Harry wince in pain.
> 
> "Where am I," he asked when Sirius had finally let go but his voice was still only a whisper.
> 
> "You're in Ron's bedroom and you've been unconscious for three days," Sirius replied and sensing Harry's next question quickly added. "Ron is sharing with the twins till your better,"  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open and Remus Lupin came running in.
> 
> "Sirius I've just heard how is he?" Lupin asked quietly.
> 
> looked around the room and saw that Harry was awake.
> 
> "Harry you're awake," he said with a sigh of relief. "I'm starting to think you like worrying us you know any way how are you feeling?"
> 
> "Kind of dizzy and my whole body starts to hurt when I try to move," Harry replied meekly.
> 
> "That's to be expected it was a nasty fall, " said a voice Dumbledore had appeared in the room.
> 
> "What happened? All I remember is falling and hitting my head" asked Harry grimacing at the sudden pain when he tried to move.
> 
> "That's all that happened you stumbled when you flooed in and fell," Dumbledore explained to Harry.
> 
> "Madam Pomfrey has come with me to see if you damaged anything when fell."
> 
> "No, I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey,"
> 
> Harry's voice may have only been a whisper but it wouldn't stop him protesting.
> 
> "Harry please don't argue you need to see her," Sirius begged.
> 
> "No I don't," Harry, replied his voice was now barely a whisper.
> 
> "Harry you will see her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Anyway she is already here you can enter now Madam Pomfrey."
> 
> The Hogwarts matron came bustling into the room and scowled when she saw Harry.
> 
> "Can you all please leave the room so I can examine Harry," she asked as she looked around the room.
> 
> "Sirius Black," she gasped.
> 
> "Calm down Poppy, he is innocent and also Harry's Godfather," Dumbledore assured her.
> 
> "Ok I trust you Dumbledore but you'd better be right," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now can you all please leave the room so I get the examination underway,"
> 
> "I'm not leaving Harry," said Sirius jumping to his feet.
> 
> "Calm down Sirius Harry will be fine now come on," Dumbledore said whilst pushing Sirius through the door.
> 
> Finally after a lot of prodding and poking Madam Pomfrey declared that Harry had a broken wrist and leg, his back was severely bruised and he also a very nasty cut on the back of his head. She rubbed a gel like substance on the cut, gave Harry a potion to mend his wrist and leg and gave him a bottle of cream to put on his bruises.
> 
> "I may have mended your leg and wrist, but I want you to rest for about a week." she ordered.
> 
> "I'm not resting I want to play Quidditch with my friends," Harry protested.
> 
> "I'm sorry Harry but you have to rest," she replied firmly.


	3. The Plan and Revelations

A/N still no reviews oh well ill update anyway

Chapter Three 

The Plan and Revelations

Harry was so angry and upset that he decided he wouldn't speak anyone, there was no way he wanted to spend part of his holidays in bed. Ron and Hermione came up to see Harry while Madam Pomfrey spoke to Sirius and Remus. The Matron had told them that Harry had to stay in bed and that he wasn't very happy about it, so they decided to try and to cheer him up.

"Hi Harry how you feeling," Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer.

"Want a game of Exploding Snap," Hermione asked.

But still Harry didn't reply. Ron and Hermione tried everything to try and cheer him up but finally after an hour they gave up and after saying goodbye they left.

Meanwhile

Sirius stood up as soon as he saw Madam Pomfrey on the stairs.

"Harry will be fine he just needs to rest for about a week," smiled Madam Pomfrey. "But I need to see Sirius, Remus and Albus in the kitchen."

The three men followed her into the kitchen all wondering why she could need to see them if Harry was fine. She shut the door behind them and told them to sit down.

"Harry had a broken arm, leg, bruised back and a deep cut on the back of his head," stated the Matron. "I can explain the cut and a couple of the bruises by the fall but I'm afraid that doesn't explain the others or the fact that he was unconscious for so long he should have only been out for a day at the very most."

"What are you saying?" asked Sirius though deep down he thought he already knew the answer.

"There is no easy way to say this but I think his ... well I shudder to call them his family but I think they did this to him, when I looked at the bruises they looked like stick and hand marks," replied Madam Pomfrey looking around.

Sirius had his face in his hands and was sobbing quietly, Remus looked very shocked and pale, Dumbledore for once looked shocked and his face made him look about a hundred years older.

"Will he be alright?" asked Sirius.

"Physically yes but I'm not sure about mentally, I think the abuse has been going on for a long time so I think he will be fine as he has coped with it for so long. Though he may not fully trust you for a while, he may be scared around you and flinch away and he will defiantly have nightmares about it but I suggest you do not bring the subject up with him as I think he would feel better if he told you about it," answered Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm going to see him," stated Sirius as he stood up.

The others watched him sadly before Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore said their goodbyes and left.

_Harry_

While Ron and Hermione were there Harry had thought of a plan to keep him from dying of boredom in bed. He would ask Fred and George to meet him outside that night and they could have a secret game of Quidditch in the field. He thought that if he did this he might be able to survive the next day.

A soft knock on his open door alerted him to Sirius' presence.

"Hey Harry how you feeling?" asked Sirius as he walked into the room trying but failing to mask the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," muttered Harry playing with the quilt cover.

"You must be very clumsy to break and leg just flooing," smiled Sirius trying to get Harry to confess.

"They aren't just from flooing," whispered Harry so quietly if someone had dropped a pin it would have masked the sound but unluckily for Harry, Sirius had been listening intently.

"What else caused them?" enquired Sirius.

Harry jumped in surprise and started to look around frantically looking for an escape route

"Harry want to help me think of some tricks to play on Remus?" Sirius asked changing the subject to try not to distress Harry he knew given time Harry would talk he just needed to push him a little.

"Not at the moment," Harry replied his voice was still a whisper. "I need to speak to Fred and George about something please can you send them up."

Sirius looked slightly offended but he agreed to send them up.

When Fred and George came up Harry explained his plan to them and agreed to do it that night. Unfortunately for Harry, Fred and George told Sirius.

That night at midnight Harry crept into the back garden but there was no sign of Fred and George, Harry decided to have a go on his broom while he was waiting as it had been so long since he had flown. As he rose up into the night sky another figure followed unknown to Harry, All of a sudden another figure joined them, they grabbed Harry and pulled him back down to the ground, Harry started to struggle but he was still weak and couldn't knock them off. He tried to shout but his voice was still only a whisper and unless you were next to him you couldn't of heard. When the where on the ground they pushed Harry onto the floor and placed the tickling charm on him. All of a sudden another figure stood over him he pulled his hood down it was Sirius.

"I think that's enough now you two," Sirius said.

They took the tickling charm off him and pulled down their hoods it was Fred and George.

"Sorry mate we may like breaking rules, but not rules like this," they said looking sadly at Harry.

"Back to bed you two, I want to speak to Harry alone," Sirius ordered.

When Fred and George had gone back to bed, Sirius went over to Harry who was lying on the ground to weak to move.

"Accio Blanket," Sirius muttered. Sirius caught the blanket and wrapped Harry in it.

"Are you ok Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't answer. Sirius touched Harry he was freezing. He also seemed to have fallen asleep. Sirius picked up Harry and carried him back into his room.

Harry awoke ten minutes later he was back in Ron's room. He still felt extremely cold and weak just then Sirius walked into the room carrying a smoking goblet and some of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

"Drink this it will warm you up," Sirius said handing Harry the goblet and casting a silencing charm on the room.

After he had finished drinking it Sirius gave him the chocolate.

"What did you do that for?" asked Harry by now his voice was coming back.

"Harry I'm sorry we had to do it, but I had to make you understand. What would have had happened if that was not us but Voldemort?" Sirius explained.

"I'd probably be dead," said Harry.

"Now do you see how stupid it was of you to do that I'm really disappointed I thought you had more sense than that," shouted Sirius.

Harry muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Sirius calming down a bit.

"Just send me back to the Dursley's then if you don't want me anymore," whispered Harry tears leaking down through his tightly shut eyes he had really thought Sirius wanted him, he was a fool no one wanted him.

Sirius looked at Harry, how could Harry think that, he'd do anything for him, Harry felt Sirius sit at the side of him and wrap his strong arms round him.

"Harry look at me," Harry looked up. "Remember I said I loved you." He waited till Harry nodded. "Just because I'm angry with you doesn't make that love go away."  
Harry looked up with tear filled green eyes. "Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yep afraid you're stuck with me kiddo," said Sirius smiling at his godson. "Now get some rest."

Sirius stood up, ruffled Harry's hair and left the room removing the charm, not noticing the man standing in the shadows smiling at them.

A/N Plz Review


End file.
